One Taken, We All Go Down
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: One of the Next Step dancers is kidnapped and the consequences are brutal. Please read. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Chapter 1: The Fight

Riley's P.O.V.

"Really Em? Really?" I yell at my sister. We are fighting because she decided to get involved in the love triangle of Michelle, Eldon and Hunter.

"Riley. Why are you even worried about my problems? You have Beth to deal with." Emily snaps back at me.

"Emily. You wanna know what? I'm done. I'm leaving." I say and walk toward the door.

I grab the first coat I see and put on my sneakers. Then I just walk out the door. Once I am about a block away, I notice that I grabbed James' thin, dark green sweater that he left at my house last time he was over. Now the cold, bitter air is nipping at my skin because I am only wearing a tank top and tights, other than the sweater. I can't believe Emily brought up Beth. She stepped over the line. Now I'm going to the one person's house that I know I can tell everything to. James. I'm about 2 blocks away when I feel a hand over my mouth. I instinctively scream. They bring a cloth up over my mouth with the other hand and I pass out.

Emily's P.O.V.

I'm really worried about Riley. It is almost 1am and she is not back yet. As the clock change to 12:58pm, Riley's laptop went off. I ran up the stairs after calling her cell phone for the umpteenth time. I went in her room and checked the screen. Video Chat Request from James. Accept.

"Hello?" I say, sitting on Riley's blue bedsheets.

"Emily? Where's Riley?" James asks, running his hand over his head.

"I was hoping you knew. Riley and I got into a fight and she left the house an hour and a half ago. I thought she would have gone over to your house." I reply, and begin frantically tapping my foot in my Donald Duck slippers.

"I'll call her." James says and grabs his phone. He dials Riley's cell and puts it on speaker phone. It rings five times and then goes to voicemail.

"I'm scared." I say to James.

"Well, I'll go look for her." James says and hangs up the call.

James' P.O.V.

As soon as I hang up with Emily, I'm flying down the stairs and I'm at the front door. Where could Riley have gone? My Riley. She wouldn't have just run away, would she? No. But I have to find her. I put on my heaviest sweater which is a red and black one and I'm out the door.

Where is she?

**~Hey. So I realized that there is not enough 'The Next Step' fanfics out there, and I had this idea, so I have begun to write one. Thanks. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2: To The Studio

Chapter 2: To The Studio

Riley's P.O.V.

I just woke up. It looks like I'm trapped in a closet. It's completely empty. Even though I know it's going to be locked, I try the door anyway. I'm supposed to be at practice for nationals with the new team from the challenge. Instead, I'm stuck in a supply closet. I'm so nervous. What could anyone want with me? I can't think of anyone who would kidnap me. All my thoughts are interrupted by a voice.

"Hello Riley." The male voice says. I've never heard him before.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, trying to sound strong.

"Oh, just to shut down The Next Step studio." He says.

"What?" I say.

"Yes dear. And also to break you." He says and someone covered in black walks in.

They grab me and I try to fight back, but they are way stronger than me.

James' P.O.V.

We have been looking for Riley all night. I took my mom's car and we have been taking turns driving while the other one slept. Right now we are headed to the studio and Emily is passed out in the passenger seat. Once I park the car, I wake Emily.

"Riley!" She exclaims, waking up, "Huh? Did you find Riley?"

"No. But we are at the studio. Someone else might have seen her." I say.

"Alright James." She says, fixes her hair in the mirror, and gets out.

I follow, locking the car behind me. We head up the stairs and go in Studio A. Luckily, we are already dressed for dance.

"Emily, James, you're late. And where's Riley?" Kate says when we get inside.

"Riley..." Emily says.

"We were hoping she showed up because she left her house last night and we haven't been able to find her since." I say.

"Have you called the police?" Phoebe asks.

"No. We've been out all night looking for her." Emily says.

"Well Phoebe and I are going to call them right now." Kate says and they go in the office.

I immediately pull out my phone and call Riley again. It rings twice and then someone picks up.

_Someone, _James, Riley,

Riley?

_No._

Who are you? (I put it on speaker phone)

_I am your worst nightmare._

Where is Riley? (Everyone has started to gather around me)

_Oh. Here she is._

Ahhh! No! Emily! James!  


Riley! What are you doing to her?

_Don't worry. She's just in a simulator that shows her worst fears._

What do you want?

_If you want her back, you have to shut down The Next Step in the next 48 hours, and we'll return her with very little mental damage._

What?

_You have 48 hours James. Goodbye.  
_

"What are we going to do?" West says.

"Tell Kate and Phoebe, first of all." Michelle says.

"I'll go get them." Eldon says and leaves, returning with them a minute later.

"She'll be okay, Emily." Chloe says, wrapping her arms around Emily.

**~Hey. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

Chapter 3: Alone

Riley's P.O.V.

'That was fake. No one is dead. Everyone is okay.' I say mentally.

"My name is Riley Stone."

"I am 16 years old."

"I dance at the Next Step."

"My friends and family are alive"

Are the things I repeat out loud. But are they true?

.

James' P.O.V.

"What are we going to do?" Hunter says.

"We need to find out who took Riley." Michelle says.

"Wait. James, you called Riley's phone, right?" Giselle asks.

"Yea. Why?" I ask.

"The police can track where Riley's phone was when 'that dude' was talking to you." Giselle says and makes a call.

I sit on the floor, ignoring everyone else. I don't want to cry.

"James? Are you okay?" A girl questions.

"Go away Beth." I answer.

"I'm just asking if you're okay." Beth justifies.

"I'm fine." I snap. I'm really not.

.

Riley's P.O.V.

Once I have convinced myself of the truth, I stand up. I'm not in the closet anymore. It kind of looks like Studio B. But it's not. There is a lot of differences. The walls are black. There is nothing in here, other than a blanket and pillow. But I need to dance, so I do. I dance until I don't feel the pain.

"Riley." The man says, "I was talking to James."

"Yo better not have hurt him! Or anyone in my family!" I say.

"Don't worry dear. I won't hurt him. I'll hurt you. Break you. Make you cry. Then the Next Step will shut down. They won't go to Nationals, and we'll have to instead."

"No!" I scream. But the room is silent again.

**~Hey. Wassup. You don't care. Alright. **

**Does anyone know who the singer of 'Tied To You' is? (S2 E5, James &amp; Beth/James and Riley)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Emily's P.O.V.

I impatiently slam my foot against the floor. Giselle called her uncle who's a cop 20 minutes ago and we're still waiting for the result.

"She's going to be okay Emily." Michelle says, her arm slung across my back. I'm mad at Michelle for taking Eldon, but I couldn't care less right now.

"Breathe Em." Chloe says and I realize that I'm holding a breath. I exhale, then inhale, forcing myself to concentrate on my breathing instead of the fact that my sister may be... dead.

"Guys!" I hear Giselle say and I snap upward. "She's at Elite."

Murmurs of unrest spread through the room. Then James grabs his coat and runs out of the studio.

.

James' P.O.V.

I'm going to save Riley. Giselle's uncle said I can be there, so I am going to be there. I pull into Elite with a bunch of police officers. They all surround the building. I am about to follow five of them in.

.

Riley's P.O.V.

I am screaming because of this...simulation? I'm in a dark cave. I am here with James, except he is bleeding., and I can't stop it.

"Please James." I plead with him.

"No. I'm going to die. Don't try to fight it." He answers, running a hand through my recently cut hair.

I begin to cry. The tears hit the gash in his stomach, changing to poison as they hit. Then it all stops. I am screaming, but all I hear is sirens. Outside the Elite building.

I don't want any of them. I want Em to teach me choreography and boss me around and tell me when I'm wrong. I want James to make jokes I don't understand and to kiss me passionately when no one is watching and to hold me close to him as we dance every duet we can come up with. I want Michelle calming me when I'm sad and to show me that confidence that she always seems to have. I want my Next Step family to goof around with me and to mess with my emotions and to show me that I'm loved. I want to be safe. That's why I keep screaming.

.

James' P.O.V.

As soon as we enter, I hear Riley screaming. I take off down the halls of Elite. I now get why they kidnapped one of us, but why Riley? I push myself through empty halls, following her voice, strangled and forced out, almost as if she wants to have her voice heard. I'm almost to her when she begins to cough, all the air drained out of her.

.

Riley's P.O.V.

I can't scream anymore, and I end up violently coughing. Then the door squeaks open, but my vision is blurry. Whoever it is walks over, puts an arm behind my back, and runs their fingers through my hair.

"James?" I rasp.

"Yeah." He says, putting his other arm under my legs and lifting me up.

"You saved me." I whisper, snuggling into his body.

"Shh. Don't speak. You're going to hurt your throat." He says.

"But-" I try to say, but he stops me with a peck on the lips.

"Shush." He whispers, and I concentrate on the sound of his voice as I close my eyes, "Are you wearing my sweater?" He says, already knowing the answer.

Then I feel a cool breeze against my skin and see sunlight flood through my eyelids. The sirens are louder. One is right above me.

"Put her on the stretcher." Someone says. Probably a paramedic.

"No. James. Please." I cry out as loud as I can manage, which is low speaking voice.

"I won't." He says and steps into the ambulance. The whole ride there, James runs his fingers through my hair, calming me. At the hospital, James refuses to leave me and I'm happy he does. I sit on James' lap as they do tests on me. When they put me in a room, James lays me in the bed.

"James." I call out, even though I know he's two feet away.

"Yeah?" He says, rubbing my hand.

"Will you..." I feel a little ashamed asking him, "Lay with me?"

His hand disappears from mine and I whimper. A minute later, James is laying next to me and has his arms around me.

He kisses the back of my head. "You're safe now. You can sleep. I'll help you fight the nightmares." He says into my hair.

I don't care if I have nightmares. I'm safe with James. "I'm safe." I think as I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

Chapter 5: Home

Riley's P.O.V.

I wake up to coldness. I feel like I'm missing something. Then I realize James is missing.

"James?" I call weakly into the empty room. Just then, the door opens, and James walks in carrying a can of Pringles and two bottles of Gatorade.

"Hey. I needed to pee, then I realized that you would probably wake up soon, so I got us a snack." James rambles, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh. What time is it?" I ask. James picks up my phone and says, "4:37 am."

"Really?" I say, and try to sit up. A wave of nausea hits me, and I squeeze my eyes shut. Suddenly, James has his arms around me. He gently lays me down, then uses the bed's settings to move it into a sitting position.

"Don't kill yourself." James says jokingly, opening the can of chips.

"How much..." I try to ask the question that scares me the most.

"Damage?" He says. I wince at the word, but nod, "You'll probably have nightmares, you have food poisoning, sore throat and..." At this point, James lifts the blanket, and I see my left arm. It's bandaged and, I have no idea why.

"What happened?" I ask, eying the blue cast on my arm.

"You broke it. I don't know when, but it got really swollen after you passed out. They said they had to put a cast on it, and I told them it should be blue, because blue is your color." James justifies.

"Okay..." I say. Then we joke around and eat. Afterwards, I pass out.

.

The Next Morning

"Riley." I hear James whisper, "Are you awake?"

"No." I reply and roll over.

"Riley, we can leave when you wake up." James whispers, and I shoot up.

"Morning." I say.

"Good morning." James replies, " More like good afternoon."

"What time is it?" I question.

"Almost 1:30. Emily is at the studio because she said she needed to dance." James says, helping me out of bed. I just notice that I'm in a hospital night gown.

"Please tell me you have clothes for me." I say, staring down at the dress.

"Yep. Go get changed." James answers, hands me a plastic bag, and I go into the bathroom. In the bag is my purple tank top, black shorts, undergarments, and... James' green sweater. I change and come out. James hands me my hairbrush. I'm wondering where he got it, but I don't ask. Then he grabs my hand and I check out. When we get in the car, James stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You look hot in my sweater." James replies, looking away long enough to start the car.

"Thanks?" I say, fiddling with the long sleeves.

"So where do you want to go?" James asks, putting his hands on the steering wheel, even though the car is still in park.

"The Studio." I almost immediately say.

.

Seven minutes later, we pull into The Next Step. I hug my arms around myself and approach. James put his arm around my waist and pulls me close. I laugh, and it cheers me up. We enter the building and James slows his pace. He walks behind me as we go up the stairs. I'm ready to run by the time we get to Studio A. I slowly open the door, so I won't disturb anyone. I see everyone stretching. I slip in the room, then say,

"I'm home."

Everyone's heads immediately shoot up, and a second later, I'm attacked with hugs.

"Riley!" Emily says, pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry."

**Too tired to write anymore. Ovwa.**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Riley's P.O.V.

I sigh. I have no idea what I'm going to say to Emily. I just pretend I didn't hear her over the eleven other people talking at once. Right now, I feel overwhelmed, but safe. Crowded, but happy. Once everyone stop talking at once, Kate speaks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being with my Next Step family." I reply, and let a smile creep across my face.

"So, are you back for good?" Chloe asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Well, I think we need to take a break." Michelle says.

"I agree." Kate says and they all go to their water bottles.

"Wanna dance?" James asks, his arm slipping around my waist.

"Sure." I reply, and he pulls me to the center of the room. The speakers in the studio began to play 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato.

I gently lay my casted arm against his neck, then wrap my other arm around. He puts his arms around my waist, and we just slow dance.

_Before I fall too fast_  
_ Kiss me quick but make it last_  
_ So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_ Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_ Let the future pass and don't let go_  
_ But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_ But you're so hypnotizing_  
_ You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_ You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_ And I can see this unraveling_  
_ Your love is where I'm falling_  
_ But please don't catch me..._

I'm barely aware that the rest of A troupe is watching me. I just stare into James' brown eyes.

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_ Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_ I'm terrified of what you do_  
_ My stomach screams just when I look at you_

"People are staring..." James whispers, and I giggle.

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_ Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_ I can't set my hopes too high_  
_ 'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

"So?" I whisper back.

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_ You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_ You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_ And I can see this unraveling_  
_ Your love is where I'm falling_  
_ But please don't catch me..._

"So... This." He whispers, and kisses me. The whole world melts away, until we hear the 'ooouuu's and the 'Jiley!'s echo through the room as the song ends.

_If this is love please don't break me_  
_ I'm giving up so just catch me _

_._

Later...

Still Riley

At this very moment, I am going to approach Emily. We need to talk, and I need a ride home.

"Hey." I say, biting my lip.

"Hey. Ummm... Can we talk?" Emily replies.

"Yeah. On the drive home." I answer.

We pad down the stairs, and the cold air hits my arms when we open the door. In the parking lot, we get into Emily's blue BMW.

"So, I'm sorry." Emily rushes out the words, once we're in the car, "If we hadn't had started fighting, you wouldn't have left, and this whole mess wouldn't have happened."

"Em, this was not your fault." I reply.

"So you forgive me?" She asks.

"Of course." I answer, lean over the center console and hug her.

_So, life at the Next Step has gone back to normal. Me and the other dancers are closer than ever, especially Em and I. James formed a band with Noah and Amanda, we picked people to do the solos for Nationals, and James and I got the duet. We are doing our duet to the song 'Tied to You'. Michele is doing the female solo. Eldon was supposed to do the solo for the males, but it was given to Hunter. There is a little more tension than before, but I'm sure it's nothing. You've missed a lot since you moved to B.C. Hope you like your new house and studio. Write back soon Steph._

_See you at Nationals,  
_

_Riley Stone_

**So yes, that concludes One Taken, We All Go Down. But, I will probably start another Next Step fanfic soon. I had this idea for a while. Here is the summary:  
**

**Riley and James are practicing their duet at a A-Troupe and B-Troupe joined rehearsal. Riley gets hurt when an 'accident' occurs. Now James is determined to figure out who sabotaged her.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
